Quiero Que Todos Los Días Sean Navidad
by WriterLXL
Summary: Faberry


_**N.A. ¡HOLA!**_

 _ **Este One-Shoot es para un concurso navideño propuesto por foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction /**_ _ **Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**_

 _ **Adjunto url por si tienen alguna duda:**_

 _ **topic/161189/124135187/1/Reto-Concurso-Navidad**_

 _ **Es un fic navideño por que el tema está impuesto por el concurso/reto.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste a mí la verdad que me ha gustado y he tratado de hacerle algo personal de ahí el drama ;) jijiji pero tiene un bonito final.**_

 _ **Y NO MUCHO MÁS.. BUENO SI FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. Sé que es un poco pronto pero bueno yo como el Corte Inglés. ;)**_

 _ **Si os gusta recordad que un REVIEW es más que bienvenido.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: los personajes no me pertenec… bla, bla, bla…**_

 _ **P.D. PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**_

 _ **¡AAHH!**_

 _ **Por último y no menos importante una de las condiciones de esté concurso es que vaya dedicado a alguien… había pensado en dedicarlo en un chica bastante especial para mí que ha estado en mis peores y mis mejores momentos, pero sé que no lo va a leer.**_

 _ **Por lo que he decidido dedicárselo a todas las que me aguantan leyendo y contestando en todas mis historias podrías nombrarlas pero bueno no quiero meter la pata y dejarme a nadie por eso lo pongo en plural ;)**_

 _ **OBSERVACIONES:**_ _ **Antes de que me preguntéis os pongo las edades de los personajes:**_

 _ **Hiram: 56 años**_

 _ **Leroy y Judy: 55 años**_

 _ **Rachel: 28 años**_

 _ **Quinn y Santana: 26 años**_

 _ **Britt,Kurt y Blaine: 24 años**_

 _ **Mark: 8 años**_

 _ **Melanie y Stephanie: 7 años**_

 _ **Beth: 5 años**_

 _ **Stuart: 4años**_

 **QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA SEAN NAVIDAD**

- **Rachel levántate es navidad y pronto llegarán todos** \- estiraba Santana del pie de su hermana mayor tratando de sacarla fuera de la cama.

- **¡BERRY!** \- le grito enfadada cansada de que no le escuchara.

- **¡Ya! tranquila hermanita ¡ya me levanto!** \- decía estirándose en la cama – **no hace falta que grites me duele la cabeza** \- decía incorporándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se sentó junto a su hermana- **Si no te hubieras tirado toda la noche y parte del día con Puck de bar en bar gastando todo el alcohol de Lima…** \- le interrumpió su hermana.

- **¡Ya, ya! Lo pillo** \- decía rascándose la cabeza mirándola.

- **¡RACHEL!** \- gritaba Brittany saltando sobre su cuñada.

- **Pero si aquí está mi cuñada favorita** \- dijo la chica con una sonrisa abrazándola.

- **Que sexy estás con ese tanga a Quinnie le hubieras encantado** \- dijo inocentemente Britt con una sonrisa triste recordando a su hermana.

La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Santana.

- **Anda deja de abrazar a mi mujer y vístete antes de que lleguen todos** \- decía Santana levantándose y entrelazando sus manos con Britt.

- **Sigo sin entender porque celebramos la navidad si somos judíos** \- bufó lanzándose sobre la cama de nuevo mirando al techo.

- **Porque nos convertimos el día que nos casamos con nuestras adorables parejas** \- dijo Blaine asomándose por la puerta - **Daos prisa que ya han llegado Judy y Kurt** \- dijo volviendo a marcharse seguido de Britt.

La habitación se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras Rachel se perdía en sus pensamientos no era consciente de que su hermana se había quedado observándolo triste.

- **Rachel** \- dijo suavemente la chica llamando la atención de su hermana - **¿estás bien?** \- dijo con cuidado.

La chica suspiro quedándose en silenció en la misma posición – **La he buscado por todos lados…** \- decía la chica tapándose la cara con las manos – **me he vuelto loca y no he conseguido dar con ella, lo más cerca que estuve fue cuando descubrí que Russel se las había llevado a San Francisco y descubrí que Quinn estaba embarazada… pero cuando estaba a punto de recuperarla él se la volvió a llevar…** \- trataba de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, de la tristeza e impotencia que sufría.

-¿ **Al final funciono el tratamiento?** \- dijo tumbándose al lado de su hermana y abrazándolo.

\- **Eso parece, Quinn ya estará de cuatro meses, seguro que ya sabrá si es niña o niño** \- las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin ningún control – **Jamás me perdonaré haberme perdido todos estos momentos, seguro que ahora estará preciosa con su tripita** \- sonreía la chica recordando a su novia – **haría cualquier cosa por tenerla junto a mi** -

Santana con una sonrisa emocionada por su hermana le abrazó más fuerte y le beso la mejilla – **ya verás cómo pronto estaréis juntas y todo lo demás será un recuerdo muy lejano** \- trataba de animar a su hermana.

- **Eso espero… parece mentira lo que has creído enana** \- ese momento volvió a entrar Britt de la mano de su hijo.

-¡ **Tía Rachel!** \- decía el pequeño que era una copia autentica de Santana.

- **Campeón** \- decía Rachel limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose para coger en brazos a su sobrino.

- **¿Está bien?** \- dijo triste Britt al ver que Rachel lloraba y la latina tenía alguna que otras lágrimas.

- **Solo está triste por Quinn** \- dijo abrazando a su esposa dándole un beso casto en los labios.

- **Yo también le echo de menos** \- dijo Britt triste escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, llamando la atención de Rachel y de su hijo.

- **Es la primera navidad que paso sin mi hermana, siempre la hemos pasado juntas y ahora por mi culpa ya no está** \- lloraba desconsoladamente llevaba el día entero tratando de ser fuerte pero la presión le pudo.

- **Shhh, cariño no es tu culpa** \- decía Santana abrazándola con fuerza.

En ese momento apareció Judy de la mano de su otro nieto esté una autentica copia de Britt, tras oír los llantos de su hija.

- **Brittany…** \- no llego a decir mucho porque en seguida sintió como su hija pequeña se lanzaba a su madre desconsolada.

- **Mami es mi culpa que Quinnie no esté aquí…** \- decía Britt con la voz entrecortada por culpa del llanto.

- **No cariño tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si hay alguien a quién echarle la culpa es al desgraciado de tu padre** \- decía Judy agriamente recordando a su ex-marido, mientras abrazaba con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

Sus dos hijos uno de cuatro años y otro de uno al ver a su mamá Britt llorar tan desconsoladamente comenzaron a llorar asustados.

- **Hey colega no llores** \- trataba Rachel de animar a su sobrino mayor que empezaba a sollozar derramando alguna que otra lagrima.

- **Mami tiste** \- decía el pequeño lanzándose sobre los brazos de su madre Santana.

- **Ya mi vida, mami está bien** \- trataba de consolar a su pequeño que este lloraba con mucha potencia.

 **-¿Santa no ha taido regalo a mami?** \- decía el más pequeño sin parar de llorar – **Mami yo dejo jugar con mis uguetes** \- miraba a su mami Britt esperanzado para que dejara de llorar.

Sacando una sonrisa a todos. Britt más calmada sin dejar de abrazar a su madre le dio una sonrisa y un guiño a su pequeño que se calmaba en brazos de Santana.

 **-¿Mami eta ya ben?** \- decía el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su tía que le asentía.

- **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeño** \- besaba la latina la cabecita de su hijo.

Todos ya más calmados bajaron para preparar la cena de navidad.

Leroy y Judy preparaban la cena con la ayuda de Kurt y Britt, mientras que Blaine y Santana junto con los cuatro pequeños de la casa los dos hijos de las Brittana Mark y Stuart y las dos gemelas de los Klaine Melanie y Stephanie jugaban con los nuevos juguetes que Papa Noel les había traído.

Y por último Rachel y su padre Hiram conversaban en el porche.

- **Deberías dejar de fumar, los puros serán tu perdición** \- decía Rachel sentada en una silla con una copa de Whisky observando la tos ronca que tenía su padre sin dejar de fumar su puro.

- **Como diría mi padre ya soy perro viejo para cambiar de costumbres** \- reía el hombre llevándose el puro a la boca.

- **Odio cuando te pones así de filosófico da la sensación de que al día siguiente no amanecerás con vida** \- refunfuñaba Rachel.

- **A mi edad nunca se sabe** \- tosía el hombre de nuevo.

- **Papá tienes 56 años todavía eres joven para estar pensando en esas cosas** \- negaba llevándose el vaso a la boca.

 **-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-** dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a su hija – **Y debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo con todo lo que has luchado por tu familia** \- decía poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- **Ya papá pero no ha sido suficiente si fuera así hoy las tendría conmigo celebrando la navidad** \- decía triste – **Porque es así lo que me habéis enseñado estás fiestas son para estar felices con la familia** \- decía la castañaapoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza baja.

- **Hay que creer en el milagro de la navidad** \- vio que alguien bajaba de un coche haciendo sonreír al hombre – **además todavía no has abierto tu último regalo de navidad** \- Rachel le miró con el ceño fruncido y el hombre le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que mirará a la entrada de la casa.

La castaña al ver quien había en la puerta de la valla de su casa se tuvo que frotar los ojos varias veces para demostrarse que era verdad lo que estaba viendo, despacito se fue levantando y salió del porche y sin apartar la vista de la persona que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su cara – **Pe… pero cómo es posible** \- rio la chica sorprendida levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla fría de la persona que tenía delante.

- **La magia de la navidad** \- rio pasando despacio sus brazos para abrazarla y sentirla ya que ella también necesitaba demostrar que era real que por fin estaba con ella.

La mujer la estrecho entre sus brazos con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse y a la vez con tanta fuerza hasta el punto de impregnar su olor en ella para que quedara claro que era suya y de nadie más, agacho la cabeza y la descubrió mirándole con esos ojos que desde el primer día le habían enamorado descubriendo que ese brillo que era la luz de sus días aún no se había apagado, lentamente se acercó a aquellos labios carnosos y rojos que tanto había añorado y los beso con desesperación y deseo.

Fue un beso que no duro mucho pero fue necesitado haciendo más real aquella imagen, con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer se separó de él, entrelazando los dedos con una mano para evitar separarse por completo había pasado bastante tiempo y necesitaban tocarse y sentirse cerca el uno del otro.

- **Te he echado mucho de menos y no voy a volver a marcharme jamás. Ahí alguien más que quiere conocerte** \- le susurró la rubia girándose hacía el coche donde salía del asiento del conductor Sam Evans un amigo de confianza para Rachel que con un asentimiento en la cabeza de parte de la castaña abrió la puerta trasera, ayudando a una pequeña rubia a salir del coche junto con una morena muy parecida a Rachel.

La pequeña rubia se escondió detrás de la mujer, Rachel nerviosa y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le saltaran espero a que se acercaran a ella.

\- **Hola, hija -** dijo Shelby emocionada.

\- **Mamá –** se aceró Rachel a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

\- **Te prometí que cuidaría de ella -** le susurró al oído sin desprenderse del abrazado.

Al separarse observo como la pequeña seguía escondida detrás de Shelby, Rachel se agacho clavando las rodillas en la nieve para quedarse a la altura de la pequeña.

\- **Beth porque no saludas a Rachel –** dijo Shelby con delicadeza sacándolo de su escondite y situándola en frente de Rachel.

Al observarla con devoción vio que tenía la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos de su madre, haciendo que se enamorara de por completo de esa pequeña, la pequeña con ayuda de su madre se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella, pudiendo a si observar que las secciones de su cara eran muy parecidas a las de Quinn.

La pequeña miraba con disimulo a Rachel mientras jugaba con sus manitas, la chica nerviosa la miraba con una enorme sonrisa emocionado al oír como Quinn animaba a su hija a que le abrazara Rachel levanto el cuello para mirarla, mostrando una pequeña mancha de nacimiento que tenía en el lateral derecho del cuello.

Al verlo la pequeña se emocionó – **Mami mia como tú** \- decía la pequeña señalando la mancha de Shelby, esta asintió emocionada.

Beth abrazo a Rachel y le dio un beso, después algo vergonzosa se lanzó sobre su madre biológica abrazando sus piernas para esconder su carita en ellas con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que algo que el abrigo que la tapaba se descubriera.

Al alzar la vista y verlo la chica se levantó sorprendida mirando a la rubia – **el bebé** \- apenas fue un susurro.

La rubia sonrió llevando sus manos a su vientre –E **s un niño** \- dijo emocionada.

- **Un niño** \- dijo la chica sin quitar su seriedad

– **Un niño** \- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa al ver que Beth ponía sus manitas en su barriga también.

\- **Un pequeño rubio** \- sonrió levemente no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- **Un pequeño castaño** \- sonrió al ver la cara de tonta que ponía - **¿Está bien?** \- dijo con cautela al ver que se había quedado parada.

- **Estas de broma es el mejor regalo que podía recibir por Navidad** \- decía emocionada agachándose de nuevo para besar la barriga donde se encontraba su hijo.

- **Mami ¿ella quere al chache?** \- pregunto la pequeña tratando de susurrar pero todos lo oyeron.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír al ver como su novia ahora estrujaba a su hija entre sus brazos sin dejar de abrazarla a ella intercalando besos entre su tripa y Beth.

- **Ey me tengo que poner celosa de que le des tantos besos a tu hijo y ninguno a mí** \- fingía enfado la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Cuidado con lo que pides cariño** \- dijo la chica levantándose y besando a su novia con deseo y de forma autoritaria – **jamás olvides que eres mía, mi amor, jamás me cansaría de darte mimos** \- dijo besándole de nuevo con pasión y con una enorme sonrisa.

\- **Será mejor que vayamos a saludar a los de Beth -** le susurro divertida Shelby acercándose al resto de la familia.

- **Ya está bien par de tortolitos que hay menores delante** \- rio Santana acercándose a abrazada a Quinn – **Ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer rubiaa** \- decía emocionada la chica tratando que no se le notaran las lágrimas.

- **Jamás** \- dijo emocionada separándose para recibir el abrazo de todos.

- **¡Tía Q!** \- dijeron las dos gemelas y Mark, el mayor de las Brittana lanzándose sobre su tía.

- **Con cuidado chicas que la tía está embarazada** \- sonreía orgullosa Rachel mientras se acercaba a saludar a Sam que observaba todo desde lejos.

- **Muchísimas gracias amigo** \- dijo abrazándole fuerte.

- **No me des las gracias, sabes que estaba en deuda contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mi familia** \- dijo el chico honestamente.

- **Sabes que lo volvería a hacer, vamos que esta noche es una noche para celebrar con la familia** \- decía invitándolo para que fuera con su familia mirando al cielo observando como empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve como buena viñeta navideña.

- **¿Y este pequeño de aquí?** \- sonrió Quinn separándose del abrazo de su madre al ver al pequeño de las Brittana que no conocía a su tía y se encontraba escondido detrás de las piernas de Santana.

- **Se llama Mark** \- decía Santana observando al pequeño que estaba jugando con sus manitas siendo empujado por su madre para que se acercara a Quinn que está con cuidado se había agachado a la altura del pequeño.

- **Un placer Mark yo soy Quinn** \- decía la rubia con una sonrisa al ver que el pequeño le extendía la mano y se la estrechaba.

El pequeño le abrazo sacando una sonrisa a todos provocando Quinn sonriera con fuerza.

El pequeño sonrió divertido haciendo que los tres sobrinos fueran también a abrazarla junto con Beth haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo sobre la nieve.

Rachel al ver que su embarazada novia se había caído salió en su rescate al igual que el resto de mayores.

- **Niños os he dicho que tuvieras cuidado con la tía, que está embarazada** \- dijo Rachel mientras quitaba de encima a los pequeños preocupado.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- pregunto Kurt ayudando a levantarla junto con Blaine.

- **Sí, no os preocupéis** \- reía la rubia tranquilizando a todos.

- **Mira al final eso de tener una mujer culona te va a servir de algo hermanito** \- reía Santana con su humor ácido.

- **Se puede saber qué hacía tu mirando el culo de mi novia** \- dijo la castaña mirándola con el ceño fruncido dejando sin palabras a la morena.

- **Y tú no vas a venir a saludarme** \- dijo Quinn llamando la atención de Brittany que seguía parada en el porche derramando lágrimas.

- **lo siento mucho hermanita** \- dijo Brittany corriendo para abrazar a su hermana.

- **No tienes nada que sentir de acuerdo, lo que hice lo volvería hacer y deja ya de pedir perdón y llorar que te hace parecer muy fea y sé que adoras la navidad asique quiero una enorme sonrisa y que seas feliz** \- le sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas y besándole la cabeza.

- **Bueno quien quiere probar nuestra deliciosa cena** \- dijeron Leroy y Judy a la vez.

Todos fueron entrando tratando de no caer con la resbaladiza nieve que caía con más fuerza.

Rachel se pegó a Quinn con miedo que resbalara y una vez dentro se quitaron los abrigos y disfrutaron de la cena de navidad en familia entre risas, anécdotas y algún que otro beso.

Cuando llego el postre Rachel se levantó de la mesa e hizo sonar la copa de Champagne que tenía con la cucharita del postre, llamando la atención de todos

- **Sé que todos los años el brindis lo ha hecho mi padre, pero este año le he pedido permiso para hacerlo yo** – su padre levanto la copa en señal de aprobación, mientras la chica carraspeaba – **Como ya sabéis al principio los Berrys fuimos judíos aunque bueno mi padre Leroy antes era cristiano pero ese es otro cuento** \- rio haciendo reír a los allí presentes.

– **Venimos celebrando la navidad desde que cuatro maravillosas personas aparecieron en nuestra vida** \- sonrió al ver como Blaine miraba a Kurt, Santana a Britt, los Berry sonreían a Judy mirando también a sus hijos y sus parejas y por último él miraba a Quinn.

– **Siempre considere que era una celebración preciosa ya que era uno de los mejores momentos para estar con la familia, los amigos-** les miró con una sonrisa y suspiró para tranquilizarse por lo que venía ahora

 **-Una de mis navidades favoritas fue hace cinco años cuando me declaré a esta preciosa mujer** \- sonrió emocionada – **pero por desgracias el año pasado fue la más triste ya que la mujer más importante de mi vida se vio obligada a marcharse** \- dijo triste recordando aquel horrible día aceptando la mano que su novia le ofrecía para calmarle – **esto hice que odiará más que nunca las festividades navideñas ya que cada día que pasaba lejos de ella, era un momento menos en nuestras vidas-** miraba a su rubia triste, mientras los allí presentes derramaban alguna que otra lagrima.

 **-Pero alguien muy sabia me dijo una vez que si crees en con mucha fuerza en Papá Noel** – sonrió guiñándole el ojo a Brittany – **y eres una niña bueno** \- dijo refiriéndose a los pequeños haciendo reír a los adultos – **y le pides un deseo él te lo hará realidad, y aunque ha tardado un poco… parece que ha sabido encontrar el camino cinco años después, haciendo que quiera que todos los días de mi vida sea navidad para poder celebrarla junto a mi familia** \- dijo señalando con la copa levantada: a sus padres, su madre, hermanas, suegra, cuñados, sobrinos y Beth – **a mis amigos** \- señalo esta vez a Sam – **y con los amores de mi vida** \- sonrió señalando a su novia – **y también con el pequeñín de la familia** \- señalo el vientre abultado de su mujer, haciendo reír a todos mientras brindaban sus copas - **Feliz Navidad** \- dijo por último, mientras todos repetían lo mismo y se besaban y abrazaban.

- **Mejor ya me bebo yo la tuya cariño** \- rio Rachel bebiéndose la copa con la que había brindado su novia ya que no quería brindar con agua.

- **¿Satanás estás llorando?** \- sonreía Kurt refiriéndose a Santana.

- **No mientas porcelana solo se me ha metido al en el ojo** \- decía limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

- **Claro por los dos ojos** \- pico su hermano Blaine recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de Santana.

- **Cariño no pasa nada por emocionarse** \- dijo Leroy acariciando la espalda de su hija.

- **Es cierto mira mi pequeña** \- dijo Judy con una sonrisa mientras Britt se limpiaba las lágrimas sin ningún disimulo.

- **QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA SEAN NAVIDAD** \- alzó Brittany la copa entusiasmada haciendo que todos incluso los pequeños la imitaran voceando lo mismo.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, después de acabar la cena todos disfrutaron de la noche cantando villancicos y jugando con los pequeños y sus nuevos regalos.

Más tarde mientras los Berry, Shelby y Judy se quedaban cuidando de los pequeños, los jóvenes salían.

Ya todos estaban en sus coches correspondientes para ir a la discoteca de Puck que había hecho una fiesta privada para los amigos.

Rachel salía por la puerta con el abrigo de Quinn en mano, que esta se encontraba en el porche mirando nevar tapada con una manta.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- dijo abrazándola por detrás, mientras acariciaba su vientre donde se encontraba su bebé.

La rubia le miro y sonrió asintiendo apoyándose sobre su espalda cálida.

- **¿En qué piensas?** -

- **En nada** \- vio como Rachel fruncía el ceño – **En serio simplemente me estaba dedicando a observar como nevaba, inténtalo produce mucha paz** \- sonrió

Se quedaron ambas en silenció Quinn admirando nevar y Rachel admirando a Quinn.

- **Tienes frio** \- dijo al notar el escalofrío de su mujer mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos para darle calor y le ponía encima el abrigo, cosa que la rubia agradeció.

- **Te amo** \- dijo Rachel besando a Quinn.

- **Te amo** – sonrió al separarse.

Después de una sesión de besos Rachel bajo las escaleras de un salto del porche para tender la mano a su novia una vez ya fuera de la parcela de la casa decidieron ir andando ya que Quinn adoraba la nieve.

Aunque Rachel no estaba muy convencida la agarró de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo de forma protectora y comenzaron a andar.

- **Asique Ray** \- dijo Quinn mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa tras un silencio cómodo.

- **¡OH NO!, mi padre te lo ha contado** \- dijo frenándose y llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a la cara haciendo reír más a Quinn.

Se acercó a ella para susurrarle aunque más bien era una excusa para poder disfrutar del olor de su esposa que tanto adoraba – **Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi él estúpido del ginecólogo le dijo que iba a ser uno niño entonces, mis padres decidieron llamarme Ray Berry, me pintaron toda la habitación azul con coches y robots, me compraron ropita de niño y claro cuando mi madre me dio a Luz y vieron que su preciosa niño no era un machote** \- reía haciendo un gesto obsceno indicando la longitud de un pene al cual Quinn para picarle juntaba los dedos para indicar lo diminuta que habría sido – **Pues nada todos se quedaron sorprendidos y como mamá enfermo mis padres no pudieron estar en casa cambiando las cosas por lo que mis primeras fotos de enana y la primera semana de vida las recuerdo con trajecitos de niño y una habitación azul con muchos coches** \- hizo una mueca divertida haciendo reír a Quinn a carcajadas.

- **Sin duda la mejor navidad de todas, mi amor** \- reía a carcajadas Quinn besando los labios de Rachel. Sin dejar de besarla Rachel atrajo más a su novia embarazada hacia ella sin hacerle daño en el vientre.

\- **Por cierto el siguiente bebé quiero que crezca en esta preciosa barriguita –** dijo la rubia divertida haciendo cosquillas en la tripa de Rachel.

\- **Ya veremos, mientras tanto, bésame –** dijo divertida la castaña volviendo a besarla.

Ninguna de las das fue consciente de la preciosa viñeta navideña que estaban formando ambas enamoradas besándose bajo el muérdago que colgaba de un árbol, mientras la nieve caía tiñendo de blanco el paisaje.


End file.
